


Power Girl [1989] - Close Encounters

by inuverse



Series: Close Encounters [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: 01x18 Something wicked, 02x18 Killed by death, 1989, Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Gen, Pre-Series, close encounters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1989, Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. John ist auf der Jagd und Sam und Dean wissen nichts mit sich anzufangen. Eine Begegnung der besonderen Art ändert das…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Girl [1989] - Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rock you like a hurricane -> SPN - Die frühen Jahre #8  
> Timeline: 1989 [Bezug SPN 01x18 something wicked & BtVS 02x18 Killed by death]
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den erwähnten Charakteren und Marken gehören ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Ich verdiene mit FF kein Geld und beabsichtige keine Verletzung der Urheber- oder Markenrechte.

_1989, Fort Douglas, Wisconsin_

Dean blickte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster des Motelzimmers. Der Ton des Fernsehers, der seit Tagen unentwegt lief, war schrill und blechern. So wie es sich anhörte, war eine der Boxen in dem Gerät hinüber und die andere würde es sicher auch nicht mehr lange machen, aber es reichte. Immerhin war es ein Farbfernsehgerät und bot damit mehr Luxus, als sie aus anderen Motels gewöhnt waren. Sam saß im Schneidersitz auf einem hässlichen, durchgesessenen Sofa und starrte auf die flackernde Mattscheibe, so wie Dean auf den Eingangsbereich des Motels. In der Hoffnung, das gewohnte Blubbern des Impalas zu hören und den schwarzen Lack und silbernen Chrom in der Sonne als Vorboten der nahenden Anwesenheit ihres Dads aufblitzen zu sehen.

»Wo ist Dad?«, hörte er jedoch nur Sam in seinem typischen nervigen Ton zum gefühlten 1.000sten Mal fragen und er wusste, dass seinem kleinen Bruder ebenso langweilig sein musste, wie ihm selbst. Schließlich waren sie schon einige Tage in diesem Loch von Motel, in dem das spannendste der Streit der Putzfrau mit dem Motelbesitzer war, bei dem sogar Dean noch ein paar neue Schimpfworte lernen konnte und dabei war er sehr stolz auf sein umfangreiches Repertoire an Verunglimpfungen in mehreren Sprachen und Dialekten, das er sich angeeignet hatte.

»Dad ist arbeiten. Im Krankenhaus«, entgegnete Dean und machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu drehen. »So wie gestern und vorgestern und den Tag davor auch und morgen und übermorgen und...«

»Wann kommt Dad wieder?«, fragte Sam, obwohl er die Antwort genauso kannte, wie Dean: Sie hatten beide nicht die geringste Ahnung.

»Bald«, erklärte Dean trotzdem und ließ es sich nicht nehmen seine Antwort mit einem wenig überzeugenden »Zicke!« auszuschmücken. Er wusste nicht, wie oft sie dieses Gespräch schon geführt hatten. An diesem Tag. In den letzten paar Tagen. Ihr ganzes Leben. Es lief ganz automatisch ab. Deshalb formte Dean die Worte, die in diesem Moment Sams Mund verließen, tonlos mit und wackelte dabei in Sams Sprechrhythmus genervt mit dem Kopf. 

»Und wann ist bald, Trottel?«

Dean seufzte, rappelte sich von dem Platz am Fenster auf und ging, ohne dass Sam es zu registrieren schien, Richtung Tür. Er legte die Hand auf den Türgriff, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich draußen wollte.

»Ich gehe raus«, erklärte er und wieder hob Sam nicht mal den Kopf, sondern spulte noch mal die Frage ab, von der er wusste, dass Dean ihm keine Antwort darauf geben konnte. Aus Langweile oder nur um Dean auf die Palme zu bringen.

»Wann. Kommt. Dad. Trottel?«

Dean unterdrückte das plötzliche Verlangen, sich auf seinen Bruder zu stürzen und ihm mit beiden Händen den Mund zustopfen. Das letzte Mal, als er das getan hatte, hatte Sam ihn bei Dad verpetzt und Dean hatte sich anhören müssen, dass er der Ältere war, der Vernünftigere, und dass er auf Sam aufpassen sollte, damit ihm keiner wehtat, was beinhaltete, dass er ihm auch nicht wehtun durfte.

Mit einer Ausnahme.

Das war der Augenblick, in dem Dean eine Idee hatte, wie er den Moment vielleicht ein wenig weniger langweilig machen konnte, und die ihm ziemlich genial vorkam.

»Willst du irgendwas von draußen?«, fragte er Sam freundlich.

»Twinkies!«, tönte es sofort von vor dem Fernseher und Dean konnte es in Sams Augen in Vorfreude auf seine Lieblingsleckerei vom Supermarkt zwei Straßen weiter blitzen sehen. »Bitte!«

Dean rieb die Handflächen aneinander. 

»Tja, Sammy, tut mir leid. Zum Supermarkt gehe ich nicht, wenn du also Twinkies willst, dann musst du dir wohl selbst welche holen.«

Wie elektrisiert schoss Sams Kopf zu Dean herum. Deans Lippen verzogen sich im gleichen Moment zu einem Grinsen, wie sich Sams Unterlippe zu einem erbosten Schmollen nach vorne schob.

»Aber…«, setzte Sam an, doch Dean ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

»Oh, zu dumm. Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ich unser Geld habe und Dad sowieso verboten hat, dass du ohne mich irgendwohin gehst. Tja, dann hast du wohl Pech gehabt«, sagte er vergnügt und streckte seinem kleinen Bruder die Zunge heraus. »Keine Twinkies für den kleinen Sammy! Wer ist jetzt wohl der Trottel, Zicke?!«

Mit einem Wutschrei stieß sich Sam vom Sofa ab und stürzte den Kopf hochrot vor Zorn in Deans Richtung. Das war fast schon zu einfach gewesen. Dean warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken, riss die Tür auf und rannte, Sam dicht hinter ihm, auf eine kleine Rasenfläche zu, die den Parkplatz vor dem Motel säumte und sich zum Raufen wunderbar eignen würde.

Kaum hatte Dean die Wiese erreicht, fühlte er auch schon, wie sich Sams Arme in seine Beine krallten und ihn sein Bruder mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht in einem Hechtsprung von den Füßen holte.

Unsanft landete Dean mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Gras und Dreck in seinem Mund. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Aber der Kleine war verdammt schnell und für die Halbe Portion, die er war, gar nicht mal so schwach. Zumindest wenn er zornig war.

Als Dean eine von Sams Fäusten schmerzhaft in seinem Rücken spürte, beschloss er, dass das auch Dad gegenüber eine Ausnahme von der »tu-Sam-niemals-weh«-Regel rechtfertigen würde und schüttelte Sam ab, wie ein Rindvieh ein lästiges Insekt, setzte sich halb auf und packte den Kleineren im Nacken, wie einen ungezogenen Hundewelpen, als plötzlich ein Wagen auf den Motelparkplatz vorfuhr und Dean ablenkte. Sam registrierte den Volvo offenkundig nicht. Er zappelte, keifend vor Wut, schlug und trat wie wild um sich, nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit seines älteren Bruders weniger bewusst als intuitiv und traf Dean mit einer Schlagkombination, die Dad ihnen beiden beigebracht hatte. Erst auf die Nase, dann auf den Mund.

Dass John Winchester seinen Söhnen jedoch eingebläut hatte, genau diese Schlagkombination nur im Notfall und gegen Fremde anzuwenden, schien er völlig vergessen zu haben, ebenso wie Johns Befehl »Nicht und niemals nie ins Gesicht schlagen, treten, was auch immer, wenn ihr miteinander rauft! Und auf keinen Fall beißen! Oder wollt ihr, dass die Fürsorge euch von mir wegholt?!«.

Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich von Deans Nase in seinem ganzen Gesicht aus und ließ Tränen in Deans Augen schießen. Er hatte Sam losgelassen und die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Sam thronte auf seinem Brustkorb, während Dean flach auf dem Rücken im Gras lag und sich sein Mund mit Blut füllte, das zwischen seinen Fingern hervorquoll und dessen Anblick Sam schließlich zur Besinnung kommen und innehalten ließ, auf den Oberkörper seines Bruders einzutrommeln.

»Dean?«, fragte Sam kleinlaut, krabbelte von Deans Körper und plumpste neben ihm ins Gras. »Alles…? Hab ich…? Du blutest!«

Dean richtet sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Hemdärmel über den Mund. Er fühlte etwas Festes zwischen all der eisenhaltigen Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund und spuckte aus. Er blickte in seine Hand und dann in Sams blasses Gesicht.

»Das ist ein Zahn«, sagte Sam matt. Seine Augen waren entsetzt aufgerissen.

Vorsichtig tastete Dean mit der Zunge in seinem Mund und fühlte ein heftiges Ziehen, das ihn zusammen zucken ließ, als sie ein blutendes Loch zwischen seinen Zähnen im Unterkiefer berührte. Sams Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er war weiß wie ein Bettlakengespenst zu Halloween.

»Hey, ist schon okay, Sammy. Nichts passiert.« Dean verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, was verdammt wehtat, aber er tat es trotzdem. »Der war sowieso schon locker und ich wollte ihn los werden.« Er wischte den Zahn an der Hose ab und hielt ihn Sam hin. »Schau! Du hast mir einen Gefallen getan.« Sam sah ihn skeptisch an, seine Augen glitzerten noch immer wässrig und Dean war sich sicher, dass Sam ihm nicht glaubte. Dann fiel Dean ein, dass Sam sich vielleicht auch daran erinnert hatte, was Dad über Regeln bei ihren Raufereien gesagt hatte und wohl darüber nachdachte, was Dad zu alle dem sagen würde. Jetzt spürte Dean, wie er selbst blass wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr Vater Dean wieder die Schuld für alles geben, deshalb erklärte er schnell: »Dad muss davon nichts wissen. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse. Wenn du willst kannst du den Zahn haben. Für die Zahnfee.«

Dean knuffte Sam aufmunternd mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

»Dad muss nichts davon wissen!?«

»Ganz genau.« Dean rappelte sich auf und half Sam, nachdem er seine Hand an der Hose abgewischt hatte, auf. »Wir gehen kurz rein und ich mache das sauber«, Dean deutete auf sein Blut verschmiertes Hemd. »Dann gehen wir in den Supermarkt und holen ein paar Twinkies für dich.«

Noch immer sah Sam ihn zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber und Dean atmete erleichtert durch. Twinkies zogen immer und die Sache mit der kleinen Rauferei, die ihre Langweile vertreiben sollte, war definitiv eine seiner schlechteren Ideen gewesen. Für das nächste Mal, merkte er sich, würde er wohl keine Scherze machen, die Twinkies beinhalteten und er würde sich auch besser auf seinen Gegner statt auf irgendwelche Autos konzentrieren, die an ihm vorbei fuhren. Auch wenn der Gegner nur seine kleiner Fliegengewicht-Bruder war.

Während sie sich zurück zu ihrem Motelzimmer begaben, fühlte Dean ein unbestimmtes Prickeln im Nacken, wie das wenn Sam, Bobby oder Dad ihn beobachteten und so taten, als würden sie es nicht tun. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem Volvo, der jetzt vor dem Motel parkte und den er als Quelle des Prickelns auszumachen geglaubt hatte. Und tatsächlich: Hinter der Scheibe bewegte sich etwas oder jemand auf der Rückbank. Mehr konnte Dean bei seinem flüchtigen Blick nicht erkennen, aber er konnte den mittelgroßen Mann gut sehen und hören, der zuvor aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen war, und jetzt draußen mit dem Motelbesitzer sprach.

»Ein Zimmer für zwei Erwachsene und ein Kind?!«, wiederholte der Motelbesitzer und nickte. »Kein Problem. Sie können entweder das da drüben nehmen« - Er deutete über den Parkplatz - »Oder um die Ecke. Da ist es etwas ruhiger, aber kostet auch mehr.«

»Gut, dann nehmen wir das, das etwas ruhiger ist«, entgegnete der Mann. »Ich zahle in bar. Für die nächsten vier Tage.«

Das Gesicht des Motelbesitzers verzog sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.

»Gern, Mister…?«

»Summers. Hank Summers.«

Dann erreichten Sam und Dean ihr Zimmer und Dean kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Neuankömmlinge, schließlich musste er sein Hemd sauber bekommen, bevor Dad zurückkam. Was jeden Moment oder erst in ein paar Tagen sein konnte.

 

oOo

 

Dad kam am Nachmittag desselben Tages wieder. Von den Twinkies war nichts mehr übrig als das Papier im Mülleimer und Sams gequälter Gesichtsausdruck, weil er sich wie immer daran überfressen hatte. Deans Hemd hing nass über dem Fensterbrett nach draußen. Nichts davon schien John Winchester zu interessieren, als er die Tür aufstieß und mit müden Schritten eintrat. Ebenso wenig, wie das Strahlen in Deans Augen, dass sein Vater zurück war und den neugierigen Blick Sams, der versuchte aus all dem, was ihr Dad tat, schlau zu werden.

John Winchester knallte sein Tagebuch auf den Tisch und Dean erkannte, an der steilen Stirnfalte in seinem Gesicht, dass er keinen guten Tag gehabt hatte. Dem Tagebuch folgte eine Akte mit dem Emblem des städtischen Krankenhauses von Fort Douglas und einigen Kopien, die wohl aus der Bücherei stammen mussten. Unter ihnen erspähte Dean ein Foto.

»Alles in Ordnung bei euch?«, fragte Dad und Dean zwang sich nicht zu schnell zu antworten, damit sein Vater keinen Verdacht schöpfte.

»Ja, alles bestens.«

»Dean hat einen Zahn verloren«, platzte Sam angespannt heraus und Dean verdrehte die Augen. Er legte hinter Johns Rücken den Finger demonstrativ auf die Lippen und gebot Sam, den Mund zu halten.

John runzelte die Stirn noch mehr, blickte dann fragend zu Dean.

»Milchzahn. Unten links«, erklärte er, stützte sich gelassen auf dem Tisch ab und zog die Lippe nach unten.

John nickte fahrig, ohne richtig hinzusehen, während er schon die Akte aus dem Krankenhaus in den Händen hielt und die erste Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

»Großartig«, sagte er dann abwesend und blätterte weiter.

Dean atmete erleichtert aus, nickte in Richtung Sam und Fernseher, was Sam sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Dann trat Dean neben seinen Vater.

»Willst du was essen, Dad?«, fragte er. »Wir haben noch Suppe von heute Mittag. Ich kann sie schnell warm machen.«

»Nicht nötig«, war die knappe Antwort.

Dean folgte dem Blick seines Vaters, der das Foto jetzt angestrengt musterte, das Dean bereits vorher in den Unterlagen entdeckt hatte. Es zeigte einen Handabdruck – oder so etwas Ähnliches - auf einem Fensterrahmen. Er hatte sich dort eingebrannt oder eingeätzt. So genau konnte Dean es nicht erkennen.

»Was ist es?«, flüsterte Dean.

»Eine Shtriga«, erklärte John leise und seufzte. Dean legte den Kopf schief, als er plötzlich Sams Stimme, die Frage formulieren hörte, die er selbst gerade stellen wollte.

»Was ist eine Shtriga?«

»Nichts!«, erklärte John schnell. Er raffte die Unterlagen hastig zusammen, als Sam zu ihnen an den Tisch kam. »Nichts für kleine Jungs wie ihr!«

Ein Blatt war zu Boden gefallen. Dean bückte sich und hob es auf. Bevor er es seinem Vater reichte, erkannte er, dass es eine Liste mit Namen auf einem offiziellen Papier des Krankenhauses war. Zehn Namen. Von Abel, Seth bis Summers, Celia. Ihre Geburtsdaten waren alle zwischen 1977 und 1981. Kinder in Deans und Sams Alter.

Dean seufzte, als sein Vater ihm das Dokument schnell aus der Hand nahm und sagte:

»Ihr beide geht jetzt raus spielen! Ich hab hier noch zu tun und kann euch nicht dabei gebrauchen.«

Noch einmal versuchte Dean einen Blick auf die Liste oder das Foto zu erhaschen, um das Rätsel, was zum Teufel eine Shtriga war, zu lösen und die nagende Neugier in seinem Inneren zu befriedigen. Vergeblich.

»Ich könnte dir doch helfen, während Sam draußen spielt. Er kann sich schon ganz gut alleine beschäftigen«, schlug Dean hoffnungsfroh vor, doch John winkte ab.

»Du hilfst mir am meisten, wenn du dich um deinen Bruder kümmerst. Also, los! Lass mich meinen Job machen und mach du deinen.«

Mehr als die Worte seines Vaters überzeugte Dean dessen Gesichtsausdruck und er seufzte lautlos, während er Sam vor sich her in Richtung Tür schob.

»Ja, Sir!«

Wahrscheinlich würde er nie erfahren, was eine Shtriga war. Und das war Sams Schuld. Blöder kleiner Bruder!

oOo

 

Missmutig kickte Dean den erstbesten Kiesel, den er auf dem Platz hinter dem Motel entdecken konnte, vor sich her.

»Was ist eine Shtriga, Dean?« Dean spürte Sams fragenden Blick auf sich.

»Keine Ahnung und dank dir, werde ich es wohl auch nicht erfahren.«

»Wieso sagt Dad nie, woran er arbeitet?«

Dean seufzte. Nicht das schon wieder.

»Dad hat eben viel zu tun und äh…« Dean hielt inne. Das Prickeln war wieder da. Er spürte es ganz deutlich und drehte sich um. Dann sah er sie. Sie saß keinen Meter von ihnen entfernt auf der Treppe zu einem der hinteren Motelzimmer. Den besseren, die Dad sich nur selten leisten konnte. _Sie_ war ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die zu einer klassischen, kurzen Bobfrisur geschnitten waren. Halb verdeckt von einer Haarsträhne lagen grün funkelnde Augen, die Dean und Sam durchdringend musterten. Auf ihrem Schoß ruhte ein buntes Comicheft, das ziemlich neu aussah, während sie einen Lolli mit der Zunge von rechts nach links in ihrem Mund bewegte.

»Hey!«, sagte sie ohne zu zögern und bemerkenswert klar, trotz des Lollis in ihrem Mundwinkel, und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Antwort. Wieder spürte Dean Sams fragenden Blick unsicher auf sich. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, dann näherten sie sich ihr und Dean überlegte, was wohl die beste Entgegnung auf ihr »Hey« sein könnte.

Dean schätzte sie in etwa so alt ein, wie er selbst war. Zehn. Vielleicht ein wenig jünger. Aber über gleichaltrige Mädchen wusste Dean nicht wirklich viel. Außer dass sie doof waren und Jungs doof fanden. Warum auch immer. Und normalerweise funktionierte das mit dem Doof-Finden in der Schule auch ganz gut, so dass die Mädchen vorwiegend unter sich blieben und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit einem von ihnen sprechen zu müssen, nicht sehr groß war. Fast immer beschränkte sich das Sprechen dann auf ein »Mensch, bist du doof!« oder »Iiih nimm die Spinne weg!« oder »Wie ekelhaft. Wie kann man nur einen Wurm essen!?« Und daraufhin sagte man dann: »Selber doof!« und »Haha! Du hast Angst vor’ner Spinne! Jetzt krabbelt sie dir ins Ohr und legt Eier rein.« oder eben »Lecker, Wurmfilet!«. Aber das hier, das war anders. Also bedurfte es, einer gut überlegten Antwort. 

»Hey!«, entgegnete Dean schließlich einfallslos und räusperte sich unbehaglich. Es entstand eine seltsame Stille. In der Sam von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück blickte und jeder darauf zu warten schien, dass der andere etwas sagte.

Schließlich seufzte Sam und setzte sich neben das Mädchen auf die Treppe.

»Ich bin Sam und das ist mein Bruder, Dean.« Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Sam an. »Er ist ein Trottel!«, ergänzte Sam.

»Ich verstehe«, entgegnete das Mädchen und schüttelte Sams Hand, holte dabei tief Luft und erklärte bedeutungsschwanger »Ihr dürft mich Power Girl nennen.«

»Huh?«, entfuhr es Dean. »Wieso sollten wir dich so nennen?«

»Weil ich Power Girl bin und mit meiner Assistentin, Celia, den Armen und Schwachen helfe, die in Not sind.«

»Und wie kommst du darauf, dass wir arm und schwach sein könnten und deine Hilfe bräuchten? Schließlich sind wir Jungs und du bist nur ein Mädchen.«

Sie verdrehte die Augen und nahm den Lolli aus dem Mund.

»Ich bin ein Mädchen und zwar Power Girl. Und wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich dich mit meinen Superkräften herumwirbeln wie ein Hurrikan. Und das nur mit dem kleinen Finger.«

Dean klappte der Mund auf.

»Was?«, brachte er mühsam heraus, während sie theatralisch seufzte und ihm dann einen mitleidigen Blick schenkte.

»Sorry, aber du bist jawohl nicht sehr stark. Das hab ich vorhin gesehen, als dein Bruder, der einen Kopf kleiner ist, als du es bist, dir einen Zahn raus geschlagen hat. Wenn also jemand Hilfe von Power Girl bräuchte, dann ja wohl du.«

Sam hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, trotzdem konnte Dean sein Kichern hören.

»Also?«, fragte sie. »Wie kann Power Girl helfen?«

»Power Girl!?«, schnaubte Dean. »Du spinnst doch. Sam!?«, fauchte er. »Lass uns abhauen!«

»Wieso denn? Ich finde sie nett.« Sam lächelte breit. »Und lustig.«

»Außerdem spinne ich nicht. Power Girl ist die coolste Superheldin aller Zeiten. Mit Superkräften. Superstark. Superschnell und so«, erklärte das blonde Mädchen.

Dean hob die Augenbrauen, dann rümpfte er die Nase. Er wusste ganz genau, was hier los war. Mädchen waren doof und dieses hier ganz besonders. Sie machte sich über ihn lustig, dabei hatte sie selbst überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

»Ein Mädchen mit Superkräften?«, erklärte Dean spöttisch. »Es weiß doch jeder, dass das Supergirl ist. Die Nichte von Superman. Aber dieses Power Girl gibt es doch gar nicht! Die hast du nur erfunden, um dich wichtig zu machen und ich brauche keine Hilfe, ich bin nämlich ziemlich stark. Ich war nur… abgelenkt.«

»Power Girl gibt es sehr wohl!«, fuhr das Mädchen auf und ihre Augen blitzten jetzt giftig grün.

»Und deshalb hab ich auch noch nie von ihr gehört«, konterte Dean. »Oder hast du schon mal was von einem Power Girl gehört, Sam?«

Unbehaglich rutschte Sam auf seinem Po hin und her, während Dean und das Mädchen, das sich ihnen als dieses ominöse Power Girl vorgestellt hatte, ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Als Sam nur unter sich blickte, grinste Dean triumphierend. Was das Mädchen wieder die Augen verdrehen ließ. Sie seufzte, dann hielt sie Dean das Heft hin, das sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Schoß gehabt hatte

»Lies doch selbst, falls du überhaupt lesen kannst, Trottel!«, sagte sie schnippisch und Dean konnte ohne Mühe die großen Buchstaben auf dem Deckblatt erkennen.

Dean schluckte.

»Power Girl«, las er kleinlaut vor und betrachtete die Szene darunter, in der ein blondes Mädchen, eine ganze Gruppe Männer herumwirbelte. Eben wie ein Wirbelsturm.

»Siehst du, Trottel!?«, sagte das Mädchen vergnügt und brachte Sam wieder dazu, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern.

Bevor Dean etwas entgegnen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Motelzimmers. Eine Frau beugte sich hinaus und ließ das Mädchen zusammen zucken und auf die Füße springen.

»Mum!«

»Liebling«, sagte die Frau. »Wir wollen gleich ins Krankenhaus zu Celia fahren.« Sie schenkte Dean und Sam ein Lächeln. »Verabschiede dich von deinen neuen Freunden und dann komm auf den Parkplatz. Zehn Minuten, okay?!«

»Klaro!«, antwortete das Mädchen, während Dean nur etwas davon murmeln konnte, dass sie keine Freunde waren, aber das schien niemanden zu interessieren. Währenddessen glitt Deans Blick wieder über das Heft. Es war ein nagelneuer DC-Comic. Augenblicklich begann es in Deans Fingern zu jucken. Die Teile waren teuer. Für so etwas hatten sie nie Geld und Dean konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn es ihm mal gelang, einen zu stehlen.

Das Mädchen lächelte.

»Du willst ihn?«

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Vielleicht.«

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Klar willst du.«

Dean spürte wie er rot wurde.

»Vergiss nicht: Ich bin eine Superheldin und kann deine Gedanken lesen«, sagte sie und Dean verfluchte sich selbst innerlich dafür, dass er zu gelassen hatte, dass sie ihn so leicht durchschaute.

Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Lachen wurde zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

»Pass auf, du kannst das Heft haben, wenn du mir etwas dafür gibst!«

»Du würdest tauschen?«

Sie nickte.

Dean runzelte die Stirn und überlegt, was er oder Sam bei sich hatten, das sie gegen das Heft tauschen konnten. Ein Heft, das ihnen zumindest eine Weile die Zeit vertreiben würde. Die Langweile aussperren.

»Naja.« Dean leerte den Inhalt seiner Hosentaschen. Er hielt dem Mädchen einen weißen Kieselstein entgegen, den er in der letzten Stadt, wo Dad einen Poltergeist ausgetrieben hatte, gesammelt hatte, einen Kaugummi, ein Bonbonpapier und ein benutztes Taschentuch. Unaufgefordert reichte Sam ihm ein Twinkie, von dem Dean nicht wusste, wann und wie es seinem kleinen Bruder gelungen war, es unbemerkt zur Seite zu schaffen. Dean lächelte verlegen. Das würde nie und nimmer reichen. Niemand tauschte einen neuen Comic gegen ihren Schrott.

Zu seiner Überraschung nahm das Mädchen das Twinkie und den Stein und hielt Dean das Heft unter die Nase. Deans Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Vielleicht hatte es ja auch etwas für sich, dass Mädchen doof waren und Sam und er würden den Comic doch noch kriegen.

»Aber das ist noch nicht alles«, sagte das Mädchen bestimmt und zog das Heft zurück, als Dean gerade danach greifen wollte.

»Wir haben aber…«, begann er, doch sie ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

»Ich will…«, sie zögerte einen Moment und sah ihn abschätzend an, »einen Kuss!«, und stemmte die Arme in die Seite, als wollte sie so, ihre Forderung unterstreichen.

Dean schluckte und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.

»Ich bin doch keine Bordsteinschwalbe«, rutschte Dean der erstbeste Gedanke heraus.

Sam sah ihn flehendlich an. Dean konnte sehen, wie sehr er das Heft haben wollte. Sie wollten es beide. Unbedingt. Es war nah. Ganz nah!

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Achseln.

»Meinetwegen. Kein Kuss, kein Power Girl. Ist deine Entscheidung.«

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und machte Anstalten zu gehen.

Ehe Dean sich versah, schoss seine Hand nach vorne und ergriff ihr schmales Handgelenk.

»Warte! Ich mach es.«

Sie grinste selbstzufrieden.

»Aber auf den Mund.«

Er verzog das Gesicht. 

»Wenn’s sein muss.«

Sie nickte gewichtig und baute sich vor Dean auf. Wieder hatte sie die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. Ihre Augen hatte sie jedoch geschlossen, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Ihre Lippen waren gespitzt. Ganz so, wie Dean es immer wieder bei Frauen gesehen hatte, die sich gerade den Mund mit Lippenstift bemalten. Zögerlich machte Dean einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er fühlte Sams Blick auf sich und musste sich räuspern.

Sie öffnete ein Auge.

»Mach schon!«, forderte sie. »Oder hast du Angst, Trottel?«

»Pah!«, schnaubte Dean. »Ein Winchester hat vor nichts Angst, Zicke!«

Wäre er Pinocchio, dann wäre Deans Nase in dieser Sekunde mal wieder um mindestens einen Meter länger geworden. Aber zu seinem Glück war die Holzfigur, die beim Lügen so hässliche Konsequenzen erdulden musste, tatsächlich nur ein Märchen. Denn Dean hatte Angst. - ziemliche - und musste allen Mut zusammen nehmen, um zu tun, was er als nächstes tat. Er packte die Kleinere energisch an den Oberarmen, spitzte die Lippen so, wie sie es getan hatte, und presste dann seinen Mund auf ihren. Eine Sekunde. In der sie die Augen aufriss und er zu schielen begann. Dann schnellte Dean zurück und wischte sich hastig mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen. Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen ein lang gezogenes »Iiiih!« von sich zu geben und Sam aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, der dem Ganzen mit großen Augen zu gesehen hatte und ihm jetzt auf den Rücken klopfte, als hätte Dean etwas besonders mutiges und großartiges geleistet.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war die Sache jedoch gar nicht so schlimm und das »Iiih!« mehr eine Showeinlage gewesen. Die Lippen des Mädchens hatten nach Erdbeere und Vanille geschmeckt. Wie die neuen Twinkies, die es seit kurzem zu kaufen gab. Sam hätte das wahrscheinlich gemocht. Und sie waren weich gewesen und ganz trocken. Gar nicht so eklig, wie er es vermutet hatte. Eigentlich ganz nett. Wenn man davon absah, dass sie ein Mädchen war und dass Mädchen doof waren und dieses besonders. Und dass küssen sowieso doof war. Irgendwie… Warum auch immer. Dean fühlte sich ein wenig schwindlig, als er sie laut seufzten hörte, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Sie streckte ihm das Comicheft entgegen und sah sehr enttäuscht aus.

»Das war kein sonderlich guter Tausch«, murmelte sie.

»Was soll das denn heißen?«, echauffierte sich Dean.

»Naja«, sie zuckte mit den Achseln. »Tante Mindy ist total begeistert von der Küsserei. Sie sagt, es gäbe nichts Besseres als den Kuss von einem richtigen Mann. Das hat sie jedenfalls zu meiner Mum gesagt, als Celia und ich sie belauscht haben. Und wir haben uns gefragt, ob sie recht hat und… naja, wenn ich Celia besuche, dann werde ich ihr sagen müssen, dass wir richtig lagen und Tante Mindy spinnt.« Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. »Oder es liegt daran, dass du kein richtiger Mann bist.«

»Ich bin ein richtiger Mann!«

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

»Klaro! Wie alt bist du noch gleich? Acht?«

»Ich bin zehn und ein Mann. Ich kann mit einem Gewehr schießen und ich…«

»Ja, ja!«, sie winkte ab. »Dann liegt es vielleicht daran, dass du es nicht richtig gemacht hast. Vielleicht bist du ja schlecht darin. Im Küssen. So wie du dich angestellt hast, hast du das bestimmt vorher noch nie gemacht.«

»Stimmt ja gar nicht«, erklärte Dean lahm und spürte wieder, wie er rot wurde.

Sie grinste und tätschelte mitleidig seine Schulter.

»Du musst wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen üben, damit du gut darin wirst. Oder Tante Mindy ist eben… doof.« Sie seufzte wieder und blickte sehnsüchtig auf das Comicheft in Deans Hand. »Wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt los. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.«

Dann rannte sie Richtung Parkplatz und Dean konnte nur noch ihrem blonden Haarschopf hinter her sehen.

oOo

 

Auf dem Sofa, das ebenso unbequem wie hässlich war, war nicht sehr viel Platz. Dean hielt das Comicheft so, dass Sam und er im Schein des dumpfen Lichts, das gelb-orange aus einer Kugelartigen Papierschirmlampe von der Decke strahlte, etwas erkennen konnten, während er Sam vorlas. Sam konnte zwar schon ganz gut lesen, aber so ging es doch schneller. Seit dem späten Nachmittag saßen sie jetzt schon so da und Dean taten die Arme weh, dennoch hielt er durch. Ihm blieb nur kurz die Luft weg, als Sam sich bewegte und ihm dabei unabsichtlich den Ellbogen in den Solarplexus rammte.

»Hey Jungs!«, tönte es im selben Moment von der Tür. »Raubtierfütterung!«

Dean grunzte unwillig, als Sams Hinterkopf fast mit seinem Gesicht kollidierte, als der sich zu ihrem Dad umsah, der gerade hereinkam.

Sofort waberte der Geruch von Fritten und Burgern durchs Zimmer.

»Abendessen«, frohlockte Dean und strampelte sich von Sam frei. Er rollte den Comic zusammen und steckte ihn in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans, während er sich zu Dad an den Tisch setzte und sich hastig einige Fritten aus der warm dampfenden Tüte stibitzte.

Eine Weile saßen sie kauend am Tisch. Wenn es nach Dean gegangen wäre, dann hätte diese Weile noch etwas länger andauern können, doch in dem Moment, in dem Sam den Kopf schief legte, wusste Dean, dass die Ruhe jetzt ein Ende haben würde und er hoffte inständig, dass Sam nichts Falsches sagen würde. Nichts fragen. Dad hasste Fragen. Dean wusste das. Und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er wunderte sich nur, warum Sam sich nicht auch einfach damit abfinden konnte, aber stattdessen fragte der stur weiter. Immer dasselbe. Dean atmete tief durch, bevor er einen großen Bissen von seinem Burger nahm. Den letzten in Ruhe.

»Du, Dad?«, fragte- wie konnte es anders sein – Sam. »Was ist eigentlich eine Bordsteinschwalbe?«

Dean verschluckte sich, hustet. Allerdings schien das niemanden zu kümmern. Alles, was sein Dad tat, war Sam mit großen Augen anzusehen.

»Eine was?«

»Bord-stein-schwal-be«, wiederholte Sam. Jede Silbe klar und deutlich.

John Winchester räusperte sich.

»Also, eine Bordstein-…«, John hustete, »schwalbe. Nun das ist jemand, der einem anderen erlaubt mit ihm… also, ihn anzufassen, zu küssen und so etwas, für Geld.« Dann sah John Dean an. Vorwurfsvoll. »Woher kennst du dieses Wort überhaupt, Sam? Von Dean?«

Sam nickte.

»Dean ist eine. Eine Bordsteinschwalbe, meine ich.«

»Wie bitte?«

Dean verdrehte die Augen.

»Halt einfach den Mund, Sam!«

John Winchesters Miene verfinsterte sich.

»Dean! Erklär mir das!«

Sam blickte irritiert von einem zum anderen. Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

»Dean hat jemanden geküsst und dafür einen Comic gekriegt«, erklärte Sam unsicher und hoffte offensichtlich, es damit besser zu machen. »Dann ist er doch eine Bordsteinschwalbe, oder nicht?!«

»Er hat WAS?«

Dean fühlte seinen Vater wie ein sich zusammenbrauendes Unwetter. Die Spannung war fast greifbar. Unwillkürlich rutschte Dean ein Stück in seinem Stuhl herunter. Er überlegte, wie lange er von seinem Platz zur Tür brauchen würde und ob er eine Chance hatte, sie schneller zu erreichen, als sein Vater ihn.

»Dean hat ein Mädchen geküsst. Power Girl. Sie wohnt nebenan. Sie ist nett«, stammelte Sam mit dünner Stimme. »Dafür hat er ihr Heft gekriegt.«

John starrte von einem zum anderen.

»Gib mir den Comic, Dean!«, forderte er erbarmungslos, obwohl Dean das Gefühl hatte, das der größte Teil der Spannung, die er eben noch so deutlich gespürt, hatte von seinem Vater abgefallen war.

»Dad!«, bettelten sie beide fast zeitgleich.

»Du weißt, dass es falsch ist, was du getan hast.«

»Ein Mädchen zu küssen?«, fragte Dean irritiert. Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater früher seine Mutter geküsst hatte, oft, und manchmal auch eine Kellnerin oder Motelangestellte, wenn er glaubte, dass Sam und Dean ihn nicht dabei sehen konnten.

»Nicht dieser Teil. Sondern der Teil, bei dem sie dir dafür einen Comic gegeben hat. Ein Winchester küsst nur dann jemanden, wenn er es wirklich will und wenn der andere es auch will. Und nicht, um etwas anderes dafür zu bekommen. Ist das klar!?«

»Ja, Sir!«

»Dann gib mir das Comicheft!«

Dean knirschte mit den Zähnen und er konnte sehen, wie Sam mit den Tränen kämpfte. Doch das würde das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen. Dad konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie weinten. Langsam holte er das Heft aus seiner Tasche und legte es vor seinem Vater auf den Tisch.

»Dad!«, begann Dean, doch ein scharfer Blick brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen. Er konnte froh sein, wenn das die einzige Strafe sein würde.

John nahm den Comic an sich und stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und hielt Dean dann wieder auffordernd das Heft hin.

»Komm, Junge!«

Dean wusste nicht, was sein Vater von ihm wollte.

»Du wirst es dem Mädchen zurück geben.«

Dean spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse verzog.

»Sofort!«

 

oOo

 

Dean klopfte an der Tür des Motelzimmers und fühlte sein Herz in seinem Hals schlagen. Anmerken würde er sich das natürlich nicht lassen. Nicht mal vor seinem Vater, von dem er wusste, dass er einige Meter hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit stand und wartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dean blickte in das überraschte Gesicht der Mutter des Mädchens.

»Guten Abend«, sagte er langsam. Wie war noch mal der Name… »Mrs. Summers. Kann ich…« Er räusperte sich. »Ich möchte zu ihrer Tochter.«

Sie lächelte.

»Natürlich!«

Als sich Mrs. Summers umdrehte, konnte Dean ihre Tochter schon neugierig hinter ihr herumlungern sehen.

»Da ist sie auch schon«, erklärte die Frau und grinste amüsiert, während sie hinter dem Mädchen zurück trat, das Dean irritiert ansah.

Er streckte ihr unwillig das Heft entgegen.

»Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?«, fragte sie und sah wieder sehr enttäuscht aus.

»Nein!«, erklärte Dean schnell. »Ich bin gar nicht fertig geworden, aber… Es gehört dir, weil… Ich bringe es zurück, weil…« Er schluckte. »Es war falsch. Der Tausch.« Dean atmete tief durch. »Man küsst jemanden nicht, nur um etwas zu bekommen, was man gerne haben möchte. Es tut mir leid.«

Dean presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ das Mädchen in der Tür stehen.

»Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, Dean, oder?«, erklärte John seinem Sohn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter, während sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Motelzimmer machten. »Sie scheint aber ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein. Ein Wunder, dass du sie nicht einfach so geküsst hast. Um des Küssens willen.«

Dean blieb stehen und sah seinen Vater entsetzt an.

»Sie ist ein Mädchen, Dad!«

»Und?«

»Mädchen sind doof und dieses ganz besonders«, erklärte Dean das Offensichtliche und obwohl es dunkel war, konnte er erkennen, dass sein Vater grinste.

»Aha!«

Dean seufzte. Wenn er das Heft wenigstens hätte zu ende lesen können. Aber Sam konnte ja nie seinen Mund halten.

Bevor sie den hinteren Teil des Motels verlassen hatten, hörte Dean ein Geräusch hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um. Es war das Mädchen. Sie hielt das Comicheft in der Hand und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

»Du hast gesagt, du hättest es nicht zu ende gelesen, oder?«, fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

Dean nickte zögerlich.

»Dann gib es mir zurück, wenn du fertig bist und dann sagst du mir, was du von Power Girl hältst. Oder spricht irgendwas dagegen, dass ich es dir leihe?«

Dean sah seinen Vater Hilfe suchend an.

»Ich denke, das ist schon in Ordnung«, meinte John und Dean konnte sehen, wie sein Vater ein noch breiteres Grinsen zu verbergen versuchte.

»Fein!« Das Mädchen lächelte und drückte Dean das Heft gegen die Brust, das er auch gleich annahm. Nicht dass sein Vater es sich doch noch anders überlegte.

»Ich muss jetzt zurück. Wir sehen uns dann morgen«, erklärte sie bestimmt und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Dann hörte Dean seinen Vater sagen:

»Wohl doch nicht so doof, dieses Mädchen.«

Dean brummte nur, was seinen Dad herzlich auflachen ließ. 

 

oOo

 

»Also?«, fragte das Mädchen am nächsten Morgen, als Sam und Dean mit ihr auf der Rasenfläche an den Parkplätzen saßen und der Putzfrau dabei zusahen, wie sie unauffällig ein paar Rollen Toilettenpapier mitgehen ließ.

»Ich finde sie total cool«, erklärte Sam mit leuchtenden Augen, was dem Mädchen kurz ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte und dann Dean auffordernd ansehen ließ.

»Hum, joahr. Ist ganz okay«, ließ Dean sich zu einem Kommentar herab, den das Mädchen ihm mit ihrem penetranten Blick rausgepresst hatte. Auch wenn es offensichtlich nicht das war, was sie hatte hören wollen. Sie stemmte wieder die Hände in die Hüften.

»Aha! Aber behalten möchtest du das Heft trotzdem noch ein wenig, oder?!«, fragte sie wissend und als er nickte, schlussfolgerte sie: »Also, findest du Power Girl doch mehr als ganz okay! Gib’s ruhig zu!«

»Ich geb’ gar nichts zu!«

Natürlich hatte sie damit Recht, Power Girl war super-cool, aber das würde Dean ihr allein aus Prinzip nicht unter die Nase reiben. Sie war immer noch unerträglich doof. Irgendwie. Sie schnaubte.

»Meinetwegen! Dann sagt mir, welche Superhelden ihr sein wollt und lasst uns ein paar unschuldige Seelen vor dem Bösen retten.«

Sam legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach, während Dean sofort antwortete:

»Ich bin Batman!«

Sogleich schob Sam schmollend die Lippe vor.

»Ich wollte Batman sein.«

»Du bist doch schon Alfred«, frotzelte Dean.

Das Mädchen lachte und Dean hatte das Gefühl, als würde er ein paar Zentimeter wachsen.

»Dann will ich lieber Jean Grey sein«, erklärte Sam beleidigt. »Mit meinen Phönix-Kräften mache ich euch dann nämlich beide fertig. Ich mache die ganze Welt fertig.« Er machte eine obskure Handbewegung, als wollte er Dean und das Mädchen mit seiner bloßen Willenskraft zerschmettern. Dean verdrehte die Augen.

»Du kannst kein Mädchen sein.«

»Lass ihn doch!«, schaltete sich das Mädchen ein. »Wenn er unbedingt Jean Grey sein will, dann retten Power Girl und Batman die Welt eben vor ihm… ihr.«

Jetzt verzog Sam gequält das Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er sich das Ganze doch anders vorgestellt, während Dean die Idee immer besser gefiel.

»Pass auf Dark Phoenix, mit wem du dich anlegst!«, spuckte Power Girl Sam sogleich empört entgegen. »Wir lassen nicht zu, dass du unseren Planeten mit deinen dunklen Kräften zerstörst. Wir werden dir kräftig in deinen Allerwertesten treten.«

Dean nickte bekräftigend und brummte mit verstellter Batman-Stimme:

»Genau!«

Sam schluckte und dann tat er das, was er in Deans Augen sowieso am besten konnte, wenn Ärger aufzog: Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Power Girl wollte gerade mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf den Lippen hinter ihm her, als ihre Mutter auf dem Rasenplatz erschien.

»Schätzchen!«, rief sie. »Wir müssen gleich los.«

»Ja, Mum!«, antwortete sie genervt und Dean konnte ein raubtierhaftes Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen. »Ich muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten, dann komme ich, okay!?«

»Oh, nein!«, hielt ihre Mutter sie zurück. »Junge Dame. Die Welt kann warten. Wir müssen zu Celia. Du weißt doch, wie schlecht es ihr geht.«

Das Mädchen seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Dann wandte sie sich zu Dean.

»Okay, Batman, du hast es gehört. Meine Assistentin braucht mich jetzt. Halt’ die Stellung, bis ich wieder zurück bin, dann retten wir zusammen die Welt!«

»Versprochen!«, erklärte Dean mit seiner normalen Stimme und sie lächelten beide. Plötzlich musste er an den Geschmack von Erdbeertwinkies und wie sich ihre Lippen auf seinen angfühlt hatten denken.

Als der Volvo vom Parkplatz fuhr, ertappte sich Dean selbst dabei, wie er enttäuscht war. Das hatte Spaß gemacht und hätte noch viel mehr Spaß machen können. Mit Power Girl die Welt retten. Das wäre cool. Aber dann würde er eben warten. So lange konnte das im Krankenhaus ja wohl nicht dauern.

Sam war wahrscheinlich sowieso erleichtert. Dean seufzte. Jetzt blieb ihnen aber erstmal wieder nur der Comic. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Vielleicht hatte Dad ja Recht und das Mädchen war gar nicht so doof. Dieses Mädchen. Eigentlich war sie sogar ziemlich cool. Power Girl eben. Er lächelte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Sam, der sich wahrscheinlich im Küchenschrank versteckte, so vermutete Dean. Was die Wahl seiner Verstecke betraf, hatte Sam noch einiges zu lernen.

 

oOo

 

In den nächsten zwei Tagen regnete es unaufhörlich. Dad war »arbeiten« und außer in dem Comicheft bekamen Sam und Dean Power Girl nur zu sehen, wenn sie mit ihren Eltern zum parkenden Auto lief und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen winkte, nachdem sie Deans oder Sams Gesicht hinter der Scheibe erkannt hatte.

Dann hatte der Regen aufgehört. Doch der Blick aus dem Fenster noch vor dem Frühstück offenbarte, dass der Volvo nicht wie gewohnt auf dem dritten Platz von links vor ihrem Motelzimmer stand. Damit begann das Warten. Aber weder der Impala noch der Volvo beendeten das Geduldsspiel. Sogar das Comicheft verhalf ihnen nicht mehr zu der Ablenkung, die sie sich in den Tagen davor damit hatten verschaffen können.

Sam begann wieder mit den Fragen. Nur dass es diesmal nicht nur darum ging, wann Dad wieder kam, sondern auch um den Volvo und das Mädchen. Ihre Laune wurde nicht besser, als keiner der Wagen und keiner seiner Insassen auftauchte. Auch nicht am nächsten Tag. Dann beschloss Dean, dass das Warten ein Ende haben musste.

 

oOo

 

Der Motelbesitzer blickte überrascht von seiner Zeitung auf, als Dean von Sam flankiert vor ihm stand und sich räusperte.

»Was?« 

»Ähm, Sir?« Dean befeuchtet die Lippen, dann zwang er sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln. »Die Familie, die in dem hinteren Zimmer wohnt…«

»Gewohnt hat, meinst du.«

Dean spürte, wie sich seine Augen weiteten.

»Sie ist abgereist?«

»Ja. Vorgestern Nacht. Hatten es ziemlich eilig. Schlimme Sache. Die Kleine ist wohl total durchgedreht, nachdem ihre Cousine gestorben ist. Im Krankenhaus. Übel. Sind wieder zurück nach LA. Ein Jammer.«

»Zurück nach LA…«, wiederholte Dean tonlos.

»Tut mir leid, Kleiner.« Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln und als weder Dean noch Sam etwas sagten, hob er wieder die Zeitung vors Gesicht und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die beiden.

Dean spürte wie seine Schultern zusammen sackten.

»Wir wollten doch zusammen die Welt retten«, sagte er und kam sich im selben Moment ziemlich doof vor. Er spürte wie sich Sams Hand in seine legte. Normalerweise wäre ihm das peinlich gewesen, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich besser und ließ Sam gewähren.

»Ich glaube, wir werden sie schon noch wieder sehen, Dean«, sagte Sam im Brustton der Überzeugung.

»Meinst du?«

»Klaro. Sie ist doch Power Girl.« Sam lächelte. »Und ihr müsst doch noch zusammen die Welt retten. Aber dann will ich mitmachen und auch einer von den Guten sein.«

Dean erwiderte das Lächeln.

»Klaro!«

\---  
__  
Dean besitzt nicht viele Dinge aus seiner Kindheit. Aber da ist dieses eine Comicheft. Er muss immer lächeln, wenn er sich die zerlesenen Seiten ansieht. Es geht um ein blondes Mädchen mit einer Bobfrisur, das ihre Gegner mit ihren Superkräften herumwirbeln kann wie ein Hurrikan. Sie ist ziemlich cool. Das Heft ist nur geliehen. Dean glaubt, dass er es deshalb noch hat. Er hat es all die Jahre wie einen Schatz gehütet. Schließlich gibt man geliehene Dinge ihrem Besitzer wieder zurück. Und bis es soweit ist, wird er es weiter hüten, als wäre es sein wichtigster Besitz. Und neben dem Anhänger, den Sam ihm geschenkt hat, ist es das irgendwie auch. Aber vielleicht will Dean auch einfach nicht zugeben, dass er es aufhebt, weil es die einzige Erinnerung an das Mädchen ist, das er zum ersten Mal geküsst hat.  
  
\---


End file.
